Cuestión de Higiene
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Siempre hay que buscar la manera de obtener buenas costumbres, sobre todo si nuestra salud está involucrada.


Cuestión de higiene

**Resumen: **Siempre hay que buscar la manera de obtener buenas costumbres, sobre todo si nuestra salud está involucrada.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"<strong>

**Platón,**** filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Feitos especialmente para ****Fabianadat.**

**Eu juro que vou****encontrar uma maneira de****traduzi-lo****para você.**

**Cuestión de higiene **

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (GaaSai/SaiGaa).

AU.

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Los ojos negros del muchacho se paseaban tranquilamente por las hojas del libro que sostenía entre sus manos, hasta que de pronto se topo con información bastante interesante… Justo en ese momento, unas voces airadas llamaron su atención, provocando que Sai levantara la vista con curiosidad. Sonrió al reconocer una llamativa cabellera rubia que le era inconfundible.<p>

- Solo digo que no tiene porque importarte, lo hago si quiero, y si no quiero no lo hago. Así de simple, usuratonkachi -decía Sasuke cruzado de brazos, y sin dejarse alterar por el berrinche que le estaba armando Naruto.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero que me beses en público, dattebayo! -gritaba el rubio bastante molesto, pero al ver como atraía la mirada de todos los transeúntes sobre ellos, su cara enrojeció y bajo los puños-. Es cosa de nosotros, nada más... -añadió el chico a regañadientes.

Un poco alejado, un tercer muchacho, pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina, se limitaba a observar la pelea de la pareja. Lucía bastante incómodo, a decir verdad.

- Naruto-kun -los interrumpió Sai, al tiempo que llegaba hasta el lugar donde el grupo estaba reunido-. Uchiha-bastardo.

- ¡Sai! -grito Naruto al reparar en la presencia de su amigo-. ¡El único que faltaba, dattebayo! -dijo el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa, rodeando con un brazo los hombros del de cabello corto.

Por su parte Sasuke se limito a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido al recién llegado, sin darle mucha importancia al inusual saludo, lo que en realidad no le pareció fue que su pareja se comportara tan cariñosamente con esa hiena.

- Este es Sabaku no Gaara -presentó Naruto al pelirrojo, ignorando el mal humor del Uchiha. De sobra conocía el motivo de los gruñidos del moreno, y a esas alturas de la relación poco caso les hacía. Al parecer del de ojos azules, el teme era demasiado celoso.

- Un gusto -dijo Gaara con algo de apatía, extendiéndole una mano a Sai.

Con una aterradora naturalidad, el moreno ignoró el respetuoso saludo, y en lugar de tomar la mano de Gaara, sujeto con firmeza ambas mejillas del pelirrojo y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

La ceja de Sasuke se alzo con naturalidad, la quijada de Naruto cayó al suelo y a Gaara se le paso por la mente la ridícula idea de que, quizás, y solo quizás, se encontraba en una realidad alterna donde un extraño chico al que acaba de conocer pensaba que él era el amor de su vida, y que no había podido evitar el impulso de besarlo.

Y mientras tanto Sai se mantuvo tranquilo, sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo segundo, con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Por qué no puedes tener amigos normales, usuratonkachi? –le preguntó el Uchiha al rubio, con una sonrisa burlona cruzando sus labios. El moreno decidió ignorar por el momento que, pese a los continuos roces que tenía con esos dos, tanto el pintor como Gaara eran sus amigos. Por suerte, las palabras de Sasuke parecieron romper un poco el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre el grupo.

- Leí en este libro que se transmiten más gérmenes dando la mano que besando –dijo Sai a manera de explicación, al tiempo que señalaba el libro que todavía sostenía en su mano-. Entonces me parece lógico que la gente se salude con un beso, ya que es más higiénico.

La mueca de Naruto no podía demostrar estar más aterrorizado. De todas las ideas raras que se le habían ocurrido a Sai, ésta se llevaba el premio mayor. Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo bastante con el asunto… hasta que le llegó el pensamiento de que Sai todavía no lo había saludado a él, y aún peor, ¡antes la estúpida hiena tenía que saludar a Naruto! Fue el turno de sonreír para el pintor cuando el Uchiha tomó al rubio por un brazo y lo jaló hasta ponerlo a sus espaldas, interponiéndose entre él y el sonriente muchacho.

Pero entonces Sasuke pareció contagiarse de la innovadora propuesta de Sai, porque sujeto la barbilla del rubio con delicadeza, y le dio un sutil beso en los labios al de ojos azules.

- ¿Lo ves, dobe? Es cuestión de higiene –explicó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño que los codos no van en la mesa. Con ese daba por zanjado la discusión que sostenían antes de la entrada del pintor. Por un momento Naruto observó intensamente los labios de su pareja, pero pronto salió de su pequeña ensoñación, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Sólo le sigues la corriente a Sai cuando te conviene, baka! –le recriminó el Uzumaki, soltándole un ligero golpe sobre el pecho.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas… -le dio la razón el moreno, al tiempo que tomaba su mano para poder tirar del de ojos azules por la calle.

El pelirrojo observó con una mueca incrédula como la singular pareja se alejaba, y entonces cayó en cuenta que lo habían dejado a solas con, prácticamente, un desconocido, un desconocido que lo acaba de besar. Un tanto inseguro, Gaara se giro de nueva cuenta hacia el moreno.

- Por cierto, soy Sai –dijo el muchacho como si nada, con una amplia pero extraña sonrisa.

El chico no supo que responder… ¿se suponía que lo tenía que besar de nuevo?

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Zaludos<p>

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
